


don't wanna be alone again

by HaloIAmAngel



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:12:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7662637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaloIAmAngel/pseuds/HaloIAmAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver comes home to find his lover Barry sick </p><p>If you don't like, don't read!<br/>Keep your mean opinions to yourself!<br/>Nice opinions welcome!<br/>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't wanna be alone again

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any characters or shows

    Oliver pov. When I got home from the arrow cave (I still hate that name) I could tell something was wrong. Barry was usually there, either watching tv or reading but I don't see him.

    "Barry, are you home?" I asked somewhat worried. He usually would speed toward me and attack me with a hug before I could say no.

   "Barry?" I repeated "Uhhggg" was the only reply I got but it was enough. I found barry on the floor of the bathroom looking deathly pale and sweaty. When I put my hand on him trying to feel his tempture it got swatted away.

   "Im fine" he said weakly and wasn't fooling anyone as I could tell he was not 'fine'.

   "Yes because laying on the floor looking like your dying is 'fine'. Barry your sick."

   "No im not. You know I can't get sick" he quickly repiled.

   "Well it looks like you can" I said before asking ""can you get up?" "Of course" barry shot back and started to to use the sink to pull himself up.

    "Barry" I started but he interrupted by quickly darting towards the toilet and dry heaving heavily.

   "How many times have you puked?" I asked when he was finished. "Alot" he said briskly. 

    "Alright let's get you to bed" I said while grabbing under his solders to pull him up. With my hand around his waist and his arm over my shoulder we slowly made it through the hall to our room. As Barry layed down under the covers, I grabbed a thermometer and told him to open up.

   "102.3 your definitely sick." I told him. "Joy" he repiled back sourly.

    "Alright take this" I said before shoving medicine into his mouth.

    "Uggg grape the worst" he said while making a face of pure distaste.

    "Alright you go to sleep while I'll caitlin and see what's wrong" I said before walking away.

   "Wait. Can you stay with me. I, I just don't want to be alone." He said weakly.

   "ya I'll stay" was my reply as I climb into the covers next to barry. "Thanks, love you" was a sleepy response.

   "Love you too but if I get sick you so owe me big belly burger."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys so this is probaly really bad but it's my frist story so go nice on me. But if yall have any great tips for please tell.


End file.
